FearsCHERUB
by CapRocker
Summary: Aaron is on a Mission in Peru and is expecting it to be a failure but when he is captured by Lewis Jones he could be hanging by a thread for his life.


CHERUB FanFiction

Fears

Aaron slouched in the leather armchair in the sitting room. He had just phoned Chloe, the mission controller, and was now dedicated to watching the whole of Friends series 6. Aaron was annoyed, this was the 5th mission he had been on, they had all gone up in smoke and this one didn't look promising either. He was 15 and still in his grey shirt, a humiliation for any CHERUB his age, and the rest of his friends were on the brink of getting their black shirts.

His mission was in Peru and consisted of his working at a hospital for 6 days a week, trying to unearth if the patient's lawyers were poisoning them with the doctors help to get their money. The only reason why MI6/CHERUB were involved was because there was a suspicion that the money was being used to bail criminals out of British jails and, of course, no one would suspect a cleaning kid to overhear something and report it to MI6.

Aaron was half way through episode 6 when he heard his phone ringing from the kitchen and thought I must be Chloe telling him that the mission was off. When he got over to the counter where his phone was charging and picked up his phone is stopped ringing.

"That's odd. Who would call me then hang up after the third ring?"

"Some one who wanted revenge." answered a gruff voice behind him and before he could do anything the man floored him and had pointed a gun at Aaron's head.

Then everything went dark.

When Aaron regained consciousness he found himself standing in a white room like the ones you expect to see in an asylum. This one was different. Very different. It had blood decorating all of the four walls and a big man sitting on the ceiling. The man had very short, dark hair and muscular figure, the kind of person you would expect to see working as a bouncer. He was wearing black jeans, which gave his legs no shape what so ever, and a tight t-shirt that showed off all of his arm muscles. Aaron felt dazed and sick. He retched but instead of the sick falling down to his feet, as gravity was famous for doing, it fell upwards and splattered on the ceiling. Then Aaron realized that he was hanging upside-down with his feet strapped to the real ceiling. Aaron fell rigid as he estimated how far down the man was, about 12 metres. Aaron started to panic, even though he had conquered his fear of heights in basic training 4 years ago, it had crept back and now was as strong as it was before. The man was sitting underneath him and was meditating and was muttering what sounded like Arabic.

"Who are you?" Aaron demanded but the man ignored him and kept on whispering,

"What is your name?" Aaron said again but the man continued to sit still.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Aaron shouted. This time the man looked up at him innocently as if he hadn't heard Aaron's first 2 questions. The man picked up a megaphone that Aaron hadn't noticed.

"Oh good, you're awake." he said with a patronising voice, "Do you have any questions?"

Aaron was breathing heavily and was getting more annoyed at every word the man spoke.

"I asked you who you were." he said sternly

"Did you?" said the man looking surprised, "I hadn't noticed. Well, my name is Lewis Jones and you, are Aaron Ares."

"I know who I am" said Aaron who was getting a infuriating urge to smile at the man and was feeling dizzy at the same time. He felt confused like he was drunk and happy as if he was high.

"Great, so the hallucinogens haven't battered your memories." Aaron was confused and ill.

"1) How could I be on hallucinogens when I'm not hallucinating and 2) Why am I hanging upside-down in a asylum room." Aaron slurred

"I can answer both of those questions in one, simple answer. You're not in an asylum."

Aaron shook his head, "I am definitely hanging upside-down."

"Who said you weren't." As Aaron tried to get his head round the situation, Lewis walked to the wall and walked up it, the sort of thing you would expect Spiderman to do. Aaron stared dumbly at Lewis as he continued to walk up the wall and then on to the ceiling and stood opposite Aaron.


End file.
